Cute Cat
by mintje
Summary: Boruto menakuti Hinata hingga membuatnya merasa bersalah. Masa lalu Ibunya pun terungkap. /Kaa-chan tidak marah kan sama kucing manis ini?"/Miowww...?/ Boruto-kun!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cute Cat by mintje**

[NaruHinaFamily]

Warning: OOC, TYPO dll.

Summary: Boruto menakuti Hinata hingga membuatnya merasa bersalah. Masa lalu Ibunya pun terungkap. /_Kaa-chan_ tidak marah kan sama kucing manis ini?"/Miowww...?/ Boruto-_kun_!

w

Meski sedikit kewalahan, Boruto Uzumaki tetap melangkah riang dengan membawa seekor mahkluk kecil berbulu dikedua tangan mungilnya. Ia ingin segera Memperlihatkan mahkluk lucu yang ia temukan tadi terjebak diatas pohon. Menceritakan kepada Hinata—ibunya— karena telah berhasil menolongnya, bahkan ia sempat terjatuh dari ketinggian_. _

Ketika ia sampai, ia langsung melesat menuju dapur. Ia yakin ibunya berada disana dan itu benar. Boruto nyegir melihat ibunya yang terlihat fokus memasak. Ia berlari, lalu berteriak girang. "_Kaa-chan_? Lihat ini-_ttebasa_! Bukanya ia man—" sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terpeleset dengan kakinya dan mahkluk yang bernama...

"Kyaaa...~ kucing!"

... jatuh kepankuanHinata.

Dan ia bersumpah, teriakan ibunya kali ini adalah teriakan paling keras yang pernah didengarnya.

Mahkluk yang ternyata kucing itu masih ada. Tertidur diatas kedua kakinya pulas. Ia mengaruk bulu-bulu halusnya lembut sambil mengigat insiden beberapa menit yang lalu dengan ibunya. Ia tak bermaksud menakutinya seperti itu, ia hanya... hanya ingin membuatnya terkesan dengan apa yang ia lakukan selain melakukan keonaran.

Tapi itu adalah bencana. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, kesal pada diri sendiri. Ia bahkan baru tahu jika ibunya itu takut sama kucing? Baka!

"Hei, bicaralah! Aneh rasanya melihat orang secerewet dirimu diam begini." Hanabi terkekeh geli. Mengacak rambut pirang mencuatnya gemas. Adik dari Hinata itu semakin heran, biasanya Boruto akan marah jika ia melakukan hal ini pada rambut kebangganya itu.

Maka hanya ada satu pertanyaan, "Ada masalah bodoh apa lagi yang kau buat, Boruto-kun?" bukanya menjawab, ia malah mengangkat kucing beebulu oren itu hingga bangun, "Miawww~" Boruto menatapnya. Ini hanya seekor kucing, tidak terlalu berbahaya, tapi ia tak menyangka akan reaksi ibunya yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Lalu bayang-bayang ekspresi marah dan ketakutan ibunya langsung melesak masuk kedalam pikiranya. Cukup untuk membuatnya sesak oleh rasa bersalah. Terlebih teriakanya secara konsisten bergema tak hentinya menyentil kuping. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia merasa... sangat salah. Ia menghela nafas kasar, "_Nee-chan_, aku membuat _Kaa-chan_ marah."

Ekspresi tertekanya yang terlihat ingin menangis membuat Hanabi prihatin, "Aku tidak yakin," ia mencoba menghiburnya dan secercah cahaya langsung mewarnai matanya yang semula buram. "Benarkah?" Hanabi mengangguk.

"Aku tahu. Memang apa yang kau lakukan? Nee-chan tidak akan marah pada siapapun, apalagi pada bocah pirang ingusan sepertimu, bahkan jika kau membuatnya jengkel. " Ia mengalihkan pandangan, melihat Boruto yang terhenyak dan menunduk dalam.

"Apa itu juga termasuk menakutinya dengan kucing (meski aku tidak ada niat melakukanya)?" senyuman itu seketika memudar. Hanabi mengerut kening, "Pantas saja. _Nee-chan_ trauma sama kucing."

Segera Boruto alihkan pandangan, "Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar penasaran sekaligus kaget. Hanabi mengangat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu," Ia alihkan pandangan, menatap kucing yang mengeluskan tubuh pada kakinya. "ketika aku tanyakan, _Nee-chan_ akan mengubah topik dan menghindarinya."

Ia mendesah putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakuk—"

"Aku yakin kau tahu." Hanabi menepuk punggunya simpati. Ia menarik sudut bibir dan mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Tak lama kemudian senyum lebar yang khas mulai terukir.

Boruto yakin ia pernah melihatnya disini. Lebih tepatnya disalah satu kardus, namun digudang seluas ini ada banyak yang ia temukan. Butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksanya satu persatu. Tapi itu akan lebih memeras waktu jika ia tetap berdiri dan berfikir tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ia mulai mencarinya dengan satu kardus didepanya, sebelum sesuatu mencolok familiar menarik perhatianya. Itu terlihat bersinar, terpantul dari berkas-berkas cahaya matahari sore. Boruto melompat, mengambil kursi terdekat untuk mengambilnya yang berada diatas tumpukan kardus bekas lainya.

Tapi jemari mungilnya tak bisa menggapainya, tanganya pendek dan itu terlalu jauh . Ia sudah mencoba salah satu jurus yang diajarkan ayahnya, tapi yang keluar adalah klonya yang terlihat linglung. Ibunya benar, ia terlalu muda untuk menguasai jurus bayangan itu. Dia hanya anak yang bahkan belum genap berumur tujuh tahun.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Lalu dalam dorongan kuat ia tarik kardus itu hingga oleng , akibatnya ia terjatuh bersama kardus-kardus yang menimpa tubuhnya. Debu seketika berterbangangan. Boruto meringis dan terbatuk. Ia mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Cairan bening ada disudut matanya . Lalu sesuatu yang menjadi perhatianya tadi kembali dilihatnya. Manik biru safir Boruto seketika melebar senang. ia segera menyambar benda yang tergeletak diantara buku-buku tua, "_Yokatta_. _Yokatta..._ Benda pemberian _Tou-san _inimasih ada." Ia sedikit bernostalgia.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa _Kaa-san_ ingin membuangnya." Ketika Boruto menunduk , ia menemukan hal yang membuatnya perhatianya kembali terampas.

"Ini..." raut binggung menghias wajahnya. " Bukanya ini...," ia melotot dramatis."sebuah buku?" diraihnya sebuah buku yang terbuka, lalu membolak-balik buku seolah mencari sesuatu. "Ini buku harian?"

Bocah pirang itu makin heran ketika membaca sampul buku itu

**Hyuuga Hinata.**

Hei! Siapa yang menulis nama ibunya sembarangan?

11 Desember 19xx

**Kyuta meninggal. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah— dia sangat baik, lembut, penurut dan... manis. **

Tunggu—siapa juga itu Kyuta?

_Apa jangan-jangan Kaa-chan? Hwahh... Kaa-chan tidak mencintai lagi Tou-chan. Hiks..._ _ini tidak boleh terjadi!_

Tanganya meremas buku dan bibirnya bergetar.

**Kyuta adalah kucing terbaik yang kumiliki. **

Wajah Boruto berubah datar seketika, _jadi cuma kucing?_ Ia membuka halaman buku acak.

12 Januari 19xx

**Aku menemukan kucing yang mirip dengan Kyuta dan aku nyaris menambraknya.**

15 Januari 19xx

**Hanabi-chan mengagetkanku dengan kucing yang dibawanya. Aku mulai merasa takut, rasanya aku ingin menangis.**

27 Februari 19xx

**Aku terbangun dan seekor kucing tiba-tiba disampingku. Dan pagi itu aku mengagetkan seisi rumah.**

03 Mei 19xx

**Naruto-kun mengajaku keapartemennya. Dan disana banyak kucing yang cukup... lucu. Itu salah satu misi, ia harus menjaganya. Aku tak punya pilihan untuk tidak pulang lebih cepat dari perkiraan. **

22 Oktober 19xx

**Kucing. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang aku begitu takut, padahal sebelumnya kucing adalah sesuatu yang paling aku sukai, sangat. Jadi hari ini aku beranikan diri mencoba untuk mengendongnya, tapi Hanabi-**_**chan**_** tanpa peringatan melemparkan kucing itu padaku dan aku menyerah.**

06 Desember 19xx

**Apa aku bermimpi? Naruto- **_**kun**_** melamarku.**

**29 Januari 19xx**

**Aku hamil. Aku harap anak kami nanti tidak mempunyai kumis yang mirip kucing seperti ayahnya. **

Tanpa sadar Boruto mengelus pipinya.

"Meowww~"

Bulu kuduk Hinata seketika berdiri. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Iris peraknya menoleh kekanan kiri dengan resah. Ia mangambil langkah maju.

"Meowww~"

Ia makin was-was ketika suara itu makin terdengar mendekat. Itu dari arah belakangnya.

"Meow~"

"Kyaaaaa~"

"Meowww~"

"Boruto-_kun_! Kau membuat _kaa-chan_ takut." Katanya seraya mengelus dadanya, jantungnya terasa jungkir balik disana.

"_Gomen, _untuk tadi_._" Ia menatapnya takut-takut sambil memberikan setangkai bunga kesukaanya. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati meski bunga mataharinya nampak layu.

Hinata mengamati penampilan Boruto. Ia nampak lucu dengan bando penuh manik-manik itu. Bukanya itu hadiah ulang tahun keempatnya? Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan didepan mukanya dan membuat wajahnya terlihat seimut munkin, ia berusaha berpose layaknya kucing. Ia membenarkan bando telinga kucingnya yang bergeser.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak marah kan sama kucing manis ini?!" pupilnya mendadak membesar dan berubah blink-blink. Ia berkedip penuh harap. Kedua tanganya ia tangkup didepan dada.

"_Kaa-chan?_" Boruto sedikit khawatir dengan reaksi ibunya yang diam saja dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "_Gomenasai_. Jangan menagis." Tapi pada akhirnya dialah yang malah menangis.

"Siapa yang akan marah sama kucing manis pirang sepertimu?" Hinata mengusap pipinya yang basah, lalu mencium ujung hidungnya. Sebenarnya tanpa minta maaf pun Hinata sudah memaafkanya. Karena sebenarnya ia yang berlebihan hingga tanpa sadar tadi sempat berteriak didepanya. Ia jadi bersalah .

Boruto mengosok matanya, "Benarkan?" safirnya menatap Hinata ragu. "Tentu saja."

Kali ini Hinata melihat anaknya itu mengaruk kepalanya kikuk. Mengigatkanya pada suaminya yang akan bersikap sama jika ia gugup bila ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan. Hinata menunggunya bicara. "_Gomen,_"

"_Kaa-chan_ juga minta maaf." melihat tingkah Boruto yang mengembungkan pipi, ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjawel pipi tembem anaknya ini. "Bukan!" ia menyilangkan tangan.

Alis gelap Hinata saling tertaut.

"Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kumis yang mirip kucing ini." Dan Hinata tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa.

Melihat Hinata dan anaknya yang berpelukan, ia merasa perasaan hangat merambat dadanya. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

**-Owari-**

Ohya, aku sengaja kalo Boruto manggil Hanabiitu kakak, soalnya kalo bibi kesanya kayak agak tua gitu. Anoo... . aduhhh... akhirnyaaaa~ beres juga ni fic. Aku nyari fic yang nyeritain Hinata sama Boruto, tapi ngak ketemu, jadi berhubung aku punya ide... yah, jadilah fic ini. :3 hahahaha...

Moga dapat menghibur ya ficnya. Makasih yang udah mau nyempetin baca.

Oke, jangan malas review ya! Review apapun sangat dihargai.

**Krisis Fic NaruHina! **

_Selasa, 16/12/14_


End file.
